total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water is a 2015 American 3D animated/live action comedy film based on the Nickelodeon television series SpongeBob SquarePants. A sequel to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004), it was directed by Paul Tibbitt, and stars the regular television cast (Tom Kenny, Clancy Brown, Rodger Bumpass, Bill Fagerbakke, Carolyn Lawrence, and Mr. Lawrence), who returned to reprise their respective roles from the series and the previous film and Antonio Banderas. Matt Berry co-stars as Bubbles. The plot follows Burger-Beard the Pirate who steals the Krabby Patty secret formula using a magical book that makes any text written upon it come true. SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Plankton must travel to the surface and confront Burger-Beard in order to get the formula back. The film was written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger from a story conceived by Tibbitt and SpongeBob SquarePants creator Stephen Hillenburg. Like the first film, the final act (which was directed by Mike Mitchell) mixes the animated characters in a live action world. However, in this film, the characters are animated and rendered in computer animation. The live action scenes were shot in various locations throughout Savannah, Georgia and Tybee Island; filming began on October 9, 2013, in the downtown area, where various establishments were changed to resemble a beach community. Filming completed in November 2013. During production (in 2012), actor Ernest Borgnine, the original voice of Mermaid Man, died; the film was dedicated to his memory. The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was released in the United States on February 6, 2015 and grossed $315 million worldwide against a $74 million budget. It was nominated in the 2015 Kids' Choice Awards for "Favorite Animated Movie", but lost to Big Hero 6. Plot A pirate named Burger-Beard (Antonio Banderas) travels to the island of Bikini Bottom to obtain a magical book that makes any text written upon it come true. The book tells the story of SpongeBob SquarePants, a childlike sea sponge who loves his job as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab fast food restaurant and faithfully guards the secret Krabby Patty formula from Plankton, owner of the Chum Bucket and business rival to Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob's boss. The Krusty Krab is attacked by Plankton; after a military battle with giant foods and condiments, Plankton feigns surrender: he uses a decoy of himself to offer the greedy Mr. Krabs a fake penny, which he hides inside to gain access to Krabs' vault. The Plankton decoy distracts Mr. Krabs by crying outside the restaurant so Mr. Krabs can gloat about his victory; Plankton steals the formula, leaving a fake in its place. However, just as he is about to escape, SpongeBob catches him. They have a tug of war over the formula, but it magically vanishes before either can claim it. Without the secret formula, SpongeBob can't make Krabby Patties, and the customers become ravenous. Only SpongeBob believes that Plankton is innocent of stealing the formula, and when all of Bikini Bottom turns on them, SpongeBob rescues Plankton with a giant soap bubble that he and Plankton fly away in. Bikini Bottom is soon reduced to a post-apocalyptic wasteland because of the absence of the much-relied-on Krabby Patty. SpongeBob proposes that he and Plankton team up to get the formula back; he attempts to show Plankton the meaning of teamwork, but he doesn't quite understand. Eventually, the duo decides to go to the Chum Bucket and rescue Karen, Plankton's computer wife, so that they can use her as a power source for a time machine that will take them to the moment before the formula disappeared. They assemble the machine at an abandoned taco restaurant, but accidentally travel far into the future, where they meet Bubbles, a magical dolphin whose job it is to oversee the cosmos. They eventually succeed in retrieving the formula, but it turns out to be the fake Plankton had left. Burger-Beard, whose seagull minions removed the final page of the book in which he had rewritten the story so that he gets the formula, converts his ship into a food truck to sell Krabby Patties at a beach community named Salty Shoals. The final page, which has been discarded in the ocean, lands on the treedome of Sandy Cheeks, SpongeBob's friend and a squirrel living underwater. Crazed by the lack of Krabby Patties, Sandy thinks the page is a sign from the "sandwich gods", and suggests a sacrifice be made to appease them. The town attempts to sacrifice SpongeBob, but he and Mr. Krabs smell Krabby Patties, and the crowd follows the scent, which leads to the surface. Bubbles returns because SpongeBob, who'd neglected to keep Jupiter and Saturn from colliding, cost him his job as overseer of the universe. In reality, Bubbles hated the job and thanks SpongeBob by allowing him, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Squidward the ability to breathe on land; Plankton joins also, stowed away in SpongeBob's sock. Bubbles shoots them out of his blowhole to the surface, and they land on a beach. The team locates Burger-Beard, who, using the book, banishes them to Pelican Island. Using Squidward's ink and the final page, SpongeBob transforms himself and the others into superheroes with special powers — The Invincibubble (SpongeBob), Mr. Superawesomeness (Patrick), Sour Note (Squidward), The Rodent (Sandy), and Sir Pinch-a-Lot (Mr. Krabs). They return and encounter Burger-Beard, who drives off with the formula, which forces the team to give chase. During the ensuing battle, the book gets destroyed and the team attempts to apprehend Burger-Beard, who picks the team off one by one. Plankton, who'd been left on Pelican Island, becomes a muscle-bound hero named Plank-Ton and comes to assist them. After retrieving the formula, Plank-Ton and Invincibubble work together to create one final attack that sends Burger-Beard all the way to Bikini Atoll. Plankton, having learned the values of teamwork, returns the secret formula to Mr. Krabs, and the gang uses the final page's magic to return home to Bikini Bottom. With Krabby Patties back, Bikini Bottom returns to order, and Plankton re-assumes his role as business rival, bringing things back to the status quo. Cast *Antonio Banderas as Burger-Beard the Pirate *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants/The Invincibubble and Gary the Snail *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton/Plank-Ton, Mr Krabs' arch-rival and Karen's husband *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs/Sir Pinch-A-Lot, SpongeBob and Squidward's boss *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star/Mr. Superawesomeness, SpongeBob's neighbor and best friend *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note and Squidosaurus Rex *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks/The Rodent *Matt Berry as Bubbles *Jill Talley as Karen, Plankton's computer W.I.F.E *Dee Bradley Baker as Perch Perkins and other fish characters *Nolan North as Pigeon Cabbie *Paul Tibbitt (US)/Joe Sugg (UK) as Kyle the Seagull *Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff, SpongeBob's boating school teacher *Lori Alan as Pearl, Mr. Krabs' teenage daughter (end credits only) *Peter Shukoff as Painty the Pirate (rap battle) The seagulls were voiced by Peter Shukoff, Lloyd Ahlquist, Carlos Alazraqui, Eric Bauza, Tim Conway, Eddie Deezen, Nolan North, Rob Paulsen, Kevin Michael Richardson, April Stewart, Cree Summer, Billy West, Alan Carr, Joe Sugg, Caspar Lee and Stacey Solomon. External links * Category:Films Category:2015 release Category:SpongeBob SquarePants series